Aisha: Betrayal
by MagicBeauty
Summary: Aisha was kicked out of the Elgang because she was considered weak by Elsword. That good for nothing. She left and she has become something other people consider, a demon. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Who will be my target?

Aisha's POV

I created a new portal to another world. A few days ago I was kicked out of the Elgang and was replaced by Ara. I didn't blame her, she doesn't know that she was replacing me. I blamed the other people. Eve didn't care, Rena tried to stand up for me, Raven was telling Elsword he was to harsh, and Chung didn't want this to happen. Elsword told me that I was annoying and I was weak. I wasn't specialized in anything but magic. I wasn't good at archery or anything. I was considered the weakest.

Flashback

"Aisha, you really need to get stronger in swordsmanship."  
"I'd rather work on magic."  
"That's useless, work on something more productive, like archery or swordsmanship. If you don't you're weak."  
"Hey!"  
"It's true. But I'm serious."  
"I only want to work on magic!"  
"Then I guess Ara will replace you. You're outta the Elgang, Aisha."  
"Elsword! That's too harsh!"  
"Elsword! Stop being a dimwit!"  
"I don't care."

The rest of the Elgang looked at Eve who didn't seem to care if anyone was replaced or not. Elsword smiled and used this as an advantange for defence.

"Eve agrees with me! Well Aisha, you shouldn't be here. Leave!"

I couldn't seem to stop the tears flowing out of my eyes. They rolled down my cheeks and ran to the floor. No. No. This couldn't be happening. I loved Elsword. I loved him so much. He's replacing me with Ara. I can't believe it. It turned to be a friendly fight and now I got myself out of the Elgang. I won't be meeting them anymore. My sadness soon became anger.

"Elsword I will leave. But remember, kicking me off your team will be your worst nightmare."

And with that I teleported away.

Present

I went into the portal to find myself at the same place. My magic was still weak to travel me to another dimension. I was better at archery and swordsmanship. I learned how to create magic bows and arrows, including swords and other types of weapons. I could change into all of my job classes too, nothing anyone else accomplished. I grabbed my travelling bag and slumped it over my shoulder like Elsword usually does with his sword. I shook my head with anger. Don't remember him. It brings bad memories. I ran to someplace, well technically, I was lost. I teleported and by the way, my magic stamina increased by a lot. I could use a lot more magic and I learned moves, and I was sometimes known as the ice princess, Noah. Of course, that was only in some countries. In others, I wasn't known at all. In reality, I seemed kind of crazy after the incident. I liked to see the blood come off of people's heads. Ya. Beheading. Got a problem? I can do it to yours. In one country, I was actually known as Demon. Well I'm not one. Oh well. A lot of people are probably after my head, so why not go after theirs?  
I walked out of an motel, which had a couple of beheaded people. The heads were in a bag, a present for the demon hunters. They didn't know my appearance. I never met them.

A loud bang and I hear a couple people whisper.

"Hey, Isn't she the Demon?"  
"Well stay away from her. She will behead us like she did to other people."  
"Go away, you Demon!"  
"SHOO!"  
"Move it!"

I glared at them and they stopped moving. They started to sweat and I licked my lips to see them shudder at my sudden movements. I summoned my bat-axe Angkor staff and chopped off a few heads. The rest were dead or frozen. I stood at the now-empty-town and left. Then a familiar red-head and his friends came into the village right when I was leaving. It couldn't be...

"Who are you?"

I didn't turn around.

"I...am your nightmare."  
"Aisha?"

I turned around with a creepy smiled and they flinched to see blood on my face. Then they saw the heads. They gasped in terror and went into fighting stance. Stupid people. I grabbed my wand and changed into Elemental Master, the one they have known for so long.

"How did you do that?!"  
"Something."

I charged and used Magic Missile. Only Rena was able to dodge. The rest of the people hit it. An arrow came flying right at me. I used Statue of Glory and the arrow deflected right back at Rena. Raven blocked it, sadly. If it were to hit her, I would've had the chance to run away.

"Aisha!"

My pet anger came in front of me and took the hit of an explosive Raven made. I saw my pet fall down and I was pretty sure I went mad. I somehow changed in between forms and somehow I connected all my forms together. I couldn't help it. The anger couldn't stop from rising to its peak. Once my anger finally felt it was done I faded to black.

Elsword's POV

Aisha suddenly screamed. The scream was high-pitched and it looked like she was in agony. She stopped as she fell flat on her face. She struggled to come back up and by the way the walked, she looked like a zombie. I looked into her eyes and felt a shiver run down my spine. Her clothes were completely different. They were a complete mix. Some parts were fance and she had some sort of jacket on. She didn't look tough to beat but if she wasn't why was I trembling. I looked at Chung to see him looking down and fall on his knees, crying and trembling in fear. Rena was doing the same while Raven wasn't trembling. Eve and him glared at her but Eve then started to tremble despite her unemotional appearance.

"Why am I so scared... I'm a nasod. I shouldn't be afraid."

Raven was still standing tall and glared at her tiny, vulnerable body. She looked so weak but strong. I can't believe I had to fight a friend of mine. I stood up hesitantly and regained my confidence. I grabbed my sword and charged at her, but she blocked it with a -wait what?!- sword. I kicked her out of the Elgang and replaced her with Ara. Then I remembered.

Flashback

"Elsword I will leave. But remember, kicking me off the team will be your worst nightmare."

Present

I remembered what she had said. This is what she meant. She was going to kill me as soon as she met me again after that. I was doomed for sure. As soon as she was going to hit me with her magic her eyes suddenly came back to life.

Aisha's POV

I looked around to see myself attacking Elsword. What am I doing?! I jumped back as soon as I woke up from my daze. I grabbed my sword and changed it into a fire bow and arrow. I shot it multiple times, knowing that it would explode and exert gas into the air, giving me a chance to escape. It did but they still came through the gas and there still wasn't enough time to escape. But I got myself pretty far from them. I regained some of my magic and since I was beaming with it, I did Magical Makeup. I turned into my older self and grabbed my bow and arrow, changing it into my axe-staff. I used awakening and then used Plasma Cutter, summoning 5 big lasers that could destroy almost anything...except Raven shielded it. The shield disintegrated and Raven was hit. He knelt down in pain and agony and I raised my axe over his head. I slammed down but Eve blocked it with her arm. I almost cut her arm but stopped. I teleported away while everyone was trying to look away if I did cut her arm off, which of course, didn't happen.

Next Day~

Normal POV

The sunlight reached the horizon and met the face of a young, beautiful purple-haired girl. She had the most beautiful face while she slept and looked so peaceful. The alarm rang off and she woke up, startled by the sudden noise. She grabbed her hair bands and made two ponytails, like she normally does. She summoned her wand and changed her purple pyjamas into her clothes that she wore to fight, or to travel.

Aisha's POV

I was ready to go to meet the Elgang again. I want to meet them again. I would've wanted to meet them elsewhere, like in the forest or something, where I had an advantage. I felt Rena's presence among the mountains and Eve was hiding behind the bush. Elsword was in the clearing while Raven was with him. Ara was in a tree. I noticed them so I decided to let it go their way for a while. If it went to far, I would go out on them. Not like I did last time. I mean like literally, cut their heads off and bring it as a prize. Who knew I was so crazy?

"Oh Aisha!"  
"Oi, slowpoke!"  
"Don't talk to me like we're friends. That ended ages ago."

They flinched at my emotionless voice. Perfect. They nodded at each other and glared at me now.

"Come with us. Join us on our journey to get the elshard."  
"Why? I already have plenty of the elshards."  
"Then give them! We need it for restoration and peace of Elrios!"  
"Hmmmm...Sorry but I used it already. If you want to get the remains back sure. Although it would be just a useless piece of garbage."

They twitched and suddenly snapped their fingers. I used Mana Shield and they widened their eyes in surprise. Everyone else came from where they were hidden and hit me, doing nothing to me. I looked around to see them stare at me with surprised faces. I wonder who will be my target now?


	2. Chapter 2: Rena was my target all along

Aisha's POV

I jumped into the air as my Elemental Master form and used Meteor Shower. Meteors came down but the evaded it. I sighed. Such useless traitors. I changed into my Dimension Witch form and grabbed Elsword's collar into the air. I then teleported above of him and used Gulliotine Press. He lay in a crater and I moved to my next target, Eve. Another traitor. I wanted to give her the most pain. I used Magical Makeup and then used Energy Drain to take some of her magic and energy. I then used SuperNova, the one and only skill I was dying to use. She screamed in pain and agony, falling to the ground. I couldn't stop there though. I raised my foot and landed it on her chest. She kept on screaming as I kept on twisting my foot on her chest. It was satisfying to hear her screams. I finally changed into a form that sometimes goes super crazy, Void Princess.

They all stood up again and glared at me. Rena, Chung, and Raven were unharmed while Elsword and Eve were barely standing. Ara was injured too but only a scratch was seen. I used awakening and then used Plasma cutter, summoning 5 beams. It kept on attacking them and I kept it going until they fell on the ground. Only Ara was standing. She cowered in fear and tried to attack me. It was futile. It hit me but even without my Mana Shield, her spear didn't pierce me. It touched my skin but couldn't go any farther. She opened her eyes in horror and fear. She was defeated. She slumped onto the ground with tears running down her cheeks, muttering sorry but that wasn't going to make me happy. I raised my axe above her head and hit down. When I looked again, her head was severed and her body lay there, and I kicked it, and it fell off the cliff into the water. I threw her head away into a tree. The rest of them woke up after I had killed her.

"Where is Ara?!  
"You love her that much, huh?"  
"No...WHERE IS SHE!?"  
"She's not here of course. Traitor."

He looked around and saw blood on my face, staff and saw the fresh blood on the ground. There were two trails. One leading to the cliff, and one leading to the trees. The Elgang took the tree path and looked to see if she was there. I snapped my fingers and I knew the head had fallen off the tree.

"KKKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rena screamed a high-pitched scream and came running back. She was heading towards me, with tears streaking out of her eyes. Within her eyes, I saw horror, pain, and rage. Chung and the rest followed and surrounded me. They started to yell, scream, and cry. They loved Ara so much...Not me...I couldn't believe it. Elsword came above me and lifted his sword above my head. This wasn't going to end like this. No. No. No. No. I hated it. In the inside, my tears wouldn't stop coming out and I was on my knees defeated and was undeniably sure that I wasn't wanted. Ara was wanted. I deflected the sword with my staff. It wasn't fair. It never was. Do you want to join me, Aisha?  
Huh?  
Do you want to join me into giving you what you wanted?  
Yes...I wanted everything to go my way...  
Then let's do this!  
Yeah...

? POV

This girl was filled with sorrow after all..She wasn't crazy. I guess it was these people's faults. They even dared to kill her! I ran towards her, even though I had no weapon. This girl could be the one I need to insert my power into! Then she would be unstoppable. I telepathically asked her if she would want to join me on giving her what she wanted. She agreed, after seeing her suffering and sorrow. I inserted all of my power into her. I was an almost dead Demon King. This power of mine will linger in her, and the demons will bow down to her, the Demon Queen. I fell to the ground instantly and closed my eyes. The blackness overwhelmed me and the warmth of my body fled away swiftly.

Aisha's POV

They kicked me and the voice disappeared. Power was seeping into me and it was getting hard to control. I needed to go into my ultimate form to control it. I changed into my ultimate form, which was all of my job classes combined. I had unlimited magic stamina and power and no one could beat me unless they had the same thing as me. It took me a day to figure this method out, whilst it took about 5 years to try and do it for other people. For me, it was like a snap. I grabbed my axe-heart-shaped want which had wings coming off of it and my costume was basically all of my other forms' costumes combined.

"What did you do to her?!"  
"I cut off her head. Isn't that enough?"  
"WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL ARA?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
"Elsword! STOP THIS! You don't know how we feel too!"

I looked up to see Raven's claw around my neck, holding me in place. Elsword raised his sword above me, and tears started coming out to my surprise and theirs.

"Why am I crying? What's going on?"  
"Aisha...You really regret what you did huh..."  
"Shut up.."  
"What?"  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP!"  
"Aisha!"

I started to ache all over my body and I felt myself writhe in pain. They stared at my tortured body and looked pitifully down at it.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!"

They looked at me again but with scared eyes of what might come next. I didn't even know what was happening. I thought I had died. Maybe I did. I don't feel anything anymore. I'm dead. I can't see, breathe, or move. I'm dead for sure. Goodbye, Elgang. I will meet you in hell Ara. I hope I can kill you one more time...

Chloe's POV

She's not dead huh? I looked at the pale-purple-haired girl. Her eyes were closed and blood was coming out of her mouth. I remembered at how those people didn't do a thing. And she was the Demon Queen! How dare they?! I must help her. I carried her bridal-style into a tree and let the other Dark-Elves take care of her. I heard mumbling so I had assumed she had woken up.

"Who are you?"

I bowed down as did the rest of the Dark-Elves tribe that were present.

"I am Chloe, the one who carried you here to prevent you from death."  
"Thank you Chloe."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Demon Queen."  
"Demon Queen?!"  
"The Demon King inserted his power into you, after seeing your sorrow and pain. He was dying and he need a successor, which is you. After he died, you were immediately named the Demon Queen."  
"Call me Aisha-sama. I don't want to be called the Demon Queen. It's too long. Or might as well call me Hime or Aisha."  
"Hmmm..I will call you Hime. It is befitting your name."  
"Thank you."

I lifted her up and carried her into her palace room, where I teleported us too after, and carried her bridal style again. I left her on her bed, with her clothing, and it was basically a library in there, with books filled with magic spells. She could learn anything she wanted and become the best Demon Queen. All of the other queens were too nice.

"Thank you Chloe. I will call you when I need you. You are a faithful dark elf."  
"Thank you, Hime."

I smiled. She called me faithful. She even called me by my name! That's so exciting! This was the first time I was recognized by royalty! I squealed and ran back to the kitchen of the palace, smiling like the disgusting slut Rena. Not like I cared about that elf anyways. I cooked some steak for Hime and gave it to her. She smiled at me again.  
"Thank you again, Chloe."

I ran outside the palace and saw those people who beat her up earlier. I ran back inside with a worried face and saw Him again.

"Hime! Those people who beat you up earlier are here again!"  
"..."

She was silent for a few seconds but a dark aura started to develop around her.

"Destroy them."  
"What?"  
"Kill them. Make sure they aren't breathing. Make them suffer. I don't care what method you use."  
"I will do as you wish, Hime."  
"You entertain me, Chloe. I hope we can become better friends in the future."

Did she just say what I thought she had said? Never mind. I have to deal with these people for now.

"Glitters! Dark Elves! Demons! Come here at once, from the order of the Demon Queen, Aisha-sama!"  
"What is wrong with Aisha-sama?"  
"Destroy the intruders! A red-haired boy with a sword, a tall archer, a purple-haired mage, a silver-haired nasod, and a black-haired half nasod! Make sure they were dead for sure! MAKE THEM SUFFER FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE!"  
"YES!"

We all ran out of the palace in search for them. I left to be inside Hime's room, just in case they got passed them. Hime lifted her hand and put it to her neck. She started to mutter some words.

"All demons, dark elves, and glitters, please don't kill them. Torture will do."

I looked around to make sure no one was listening but when I looked outside, the sight wasn't pretty. There was blood everywhere. My elf friends were barely alive. The glitters and demons were all dead. I twirled around and went into fighting stance. They will soon be here. I locked the doors and ran quickly beside Aisha-sama and was on guard. The door was smashed off its hinges and their stood those people. Their eyes were filled with hatred and life. Then I saw the most gruesome thing. I saw them holding a head and a body. The girl was decapitated. I winced at the sight and they threw the head at Aisha-sama's feet.

"YOU DID THIS TO ARA! HOW COULD YOU!"  
"Hmph. Not like I give a shit about her."  
"YOU BITCH! YOU DECAPITATED HER. WE CAN'T BURY HER!"  
"Then burn her into ashes."  
"YOU-"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH, RENA!"

I surprisingly looked at the black-haired half nasod. So it was Rena who was yelling. I couldn't tell. I saw her fall to the floor and she blinked in surprise as she saw me beside Aisha-sama, guarding her.

"Chloe..."  
"I don't give a damn about you, slut. You called Aisha-sama a bitch. That won't do. Tsk Tsk. I'm so disappointed in you."  
"Chloe, why are calling that bitch Aisha-sama."  
"Well she's the Demon Queen. Duh. And you called her a bitch again. Time to die~"

I smiled and waved my fingers and created a crunching noise. The rest of my elf friends came storming in, ambushing those people. I saw Aisha-sama pick up the decapitated head and body.

"LEAVE ARA'S BODY ALONE, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO TOUCH IT!"

She dropped it and she was crying. But her tears weren't in range of them to see. It was the red-head. He dare yell at her?! He should get a beheading! I grabbed Rena who was crying and had fallen to the floor, and lifted her body into the air by her neck. She kept on grabbing at my hands, but all of a sudden, stopped. Her body went limp. I dropped her and she fell into an awkward position. She was dead. Well I thought she was. I stepped on her chest and kicked it multiple times. Blood started to run out of her mouth. Then I heard a scream.

"RENA! CHLOE, DIE YOU BITCH! YOU KILLED RENA!"

The supposedly person who screamed at me was Raven. He came at me with both his claw and sword but I did a backflip and shot at him. He blocked it and I licked my bloody fingers. Disgusting. Rena was my target all along. How could he not see?


	3. Chapter 3: Aisha is dead?

Aisha's POV

I couldn't hold back my tears. They just suddenly flowed out of my eyes. I really did care about them. Why did I do that? Why?

That's because you were controlled. That's because of the void power took over you. You're so clueless, Aisha.

Aisha! Be careful! I don't want you killing them too!

The two voices of my Dimension side and Master was warning me. If only Void didn't get in the way! If only she didn't make me do this!

Well too bad for you. You were so sad so I just replaced your feelings with anger.

I WOULD RATHER FEEL SAD THAN KILL MY FRIEND! WHY! WHY WHY WHY?! I looked to see Elsword who's clothes changed. He looked different. His eyes looked dangerous. He wielded two swords and his hair had a streak of black. His eyes were like a wildfire. He needed to kill me. For revenge. How could he even change?! Did he get controlled by his other voice? I started to run towards the door but Raven blocked it. I looked at Rena, who was supposedly dead. But I could feel her life force. I telepathically told Chloe this.

"Chloe, Rena isn't dead. Be careful."  
"Yeah I know. I didn't actually want her dead. I just needed them provoked."  
"ok."

"WHY DID YOU KILL BOTH RENA AND ARA!? YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THEM! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED RENA AS A MOTHER! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULDN'T KILL HER! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LET HER GO! WHY?! WHY?! WHY ARE YOU KILLING EVERYONE!?"  
*slap*

Eve slapped Elsword in the face. Elsword, who was stunned, recovered from the shock and glared at Eve.

"Why are you stopping me, Eve? IT killed everyone."  
"No...Elsword, you're emotions are overflowing. You're too upset. Do not worry. We will kill her. Right now in fact."

I took a step back from the deadly aura they gave me. I couldn't help it. It was so hard to stand up from the pressure.

"C-Chloe, we need to r-run."  
"As you wish."

She jumped out of the window and I followed. More likely, I floated down. I saw them follow me and they chased me and Chloe to an empty field. They then surrounded us, blocking any exits. Chloe double jumped but I was tired at the moment. I needed to fight them.

Let me do it! I will try to calm them down!

I couldn't handle it anymore. I let whoever take control. Elemental did.

"Hi guys..."  
"What? Why did you change your mood to fight?"  
"Cause, I'm the girl you know. The girl who killed Ara was Void. And you should go back to Rena. She is in critical condition."  
"Wait..-what?! You're the Aisha we know?!"  
"Yes. But when you hurt me, telling me that I was weak, I let Void take over, since she was sadness, rage, and revenge. She attacked you, and aimed for the one who was to blame for this, Ara. I was watching but couldn't do a thing. She especially showed me where she beheaded...Ara."

They started to cry until I felt and ache in my head. They looked up in surprise and I chuckled. Void was trying to take over. Then I felt another bigger ache. Dimension wanted to take over too.

"GUYS! I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO STAY! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY! QUICKLY! THEY ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER SOON!"  
"Aisha...we still won't forgive you.."  
"IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY, THE REAL AISHA WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU ALSO!"  
"The real Aisha?"  
"KKKYAAAAAAAAA!"

I couldn't take the aches over. I chose Dimension over Void though. She could help with it. I switched and the personality changed to my bubbly one.

"Hi guys! Sorry, but since you aren't going to forgive US, then Void will kill you, as soon as she takes over.~"  
"WAIT!"

I was in my Void Princess costume. My eyes were completely different. My once purple eyes were replaced by red. Blood tears came out of my new eyes and I licked the blood.

"Hi guys.~ Missed me?~ I'll give you eternal punishment.~ Chloe go bring me Rena.~ I want to behead her.~ Teehee~~~"  
"NO! DON'T DARE TOUCH HER!"  
"Chloe~ Get. Her.~"

Her eyes turned to my eye colour and she started to run towards where Rena was. Eve and Elsword was still left while Raven chased her. Eve was a Code Empress while Elsword was Infinity Sword. I knew he changed it on his feelings. I did too. But my feelings were more expressed than his. He is incomplete.

"I can't forgive you~ You're the one who made the me's feel this way~ I can't forgive that~ Well let's see."

I looked around me and grabbed a soul that I had kept with me, Ara. Her body pieces came flying towards me and appeared right in front of me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?!"  
"Not her. Her body to be precise."  
"I DON'T CARE DAMMIT! GIVE HER BODY BACK! LEAVE HER ALONE, AISHA!"  
"Sorry...I can't. You see, this isn't Aisha. I'm Void. Aisha is just crying inside. That's why my eyes and tears are blood-red. You can't stop me anymore. She couldn't take it. She let anyone take over. I did before anyone else had the chance. And now you're doomed~. SOUL PUPPET!~"

Ara's body reconnected like nothing happened. I plopped the soul into her body and she was alive again. But she was under my commands. She still had her feelings though.

"Guys?"  
"A-Ara? Y-you d-died...Y-you were b-beheaded. W-we saw your h-head and b-body."  
"I know...I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Aisha revived me. But I'm under her commands. Whatever she orders me to do, I have to obey, or else, I will be controlled to do it. Either willingly or controlled."

She looked at me and smiled sadly.

"LET HER GO! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! LET HER GO!"

It was Eve to yell. Chloe came back just in time and I snapped my fingers. Her eyes returned to normal and she dropped Rena.

"Eeewww. Why am I carrying this slut?"  
"Because I ordered you too."  
"I'm sorry, Hime. I didn't mean to get angry at you."  
"It is alright, Chloe. I would like you to exterminate these people. Do not worry if you fail. It doesn't matter. I would like to fight them anyways."  
"Yes, Hime."

She charged at them first, and a huge fight ensued. They fought but I could tell that they were holding back on Ara.

"Ara...you don't have to kill them. Just stun them so I can run."  
"Yes, Aisha."

Ara did as told, and soon enough, they were panting on the ground. I turned and ran as fast as I could. I needed to get away. Someone! Please! Help! Ara who was too far turned back to normal, her soul came back to my hand. Her body was back to normal, like I didn't behead her.

I kept on running and before I knew it, I tripped over a rock, with Elsword and Eve, hot on my trail. But unfortuneately, I was falling. I didn't hit anything. OH CRAP! I was falling off a cliff. I heard Elsword scream my name and Raven looking down at me. Tears came down and hit my face, and I kept on going downwards. I heard a sickening crunch, and I had finally landed. I screamed in pain, knowing no one would come to my rescue. It was my arm that was injured the most. Without my arm, I was useless...I couldn't use magic. Please...Someone...I'm dying...

Elsword's POV

I looked down at 'Aisha' and screamed her name. I didn't scream Void but Aisha. Tears ran down my cheek as I saw her fall down the cliff. Raven looked at his feet and I fell on my knees, cupping my face with my hands. Raven was crying too, but he hid his face with his long hair. We knew it. It was all our fault that this happened. Ara disappeared too, her body was back in one piece. Her soul left her body. Rena was awake and started to scream again. She was screaming at herself, at us. It wasn't normal anymore. Nothing was.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HER?! WHY DID WE DO THIS TO HER?! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! IT'S ALL ELSWORD'S FAULT!"  
"HEY! I DIDN'T WANT TO THIS HAPPEN! DON'T THINK I KNEW!"  
"WELL, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO REPLACED HER WITH ARA!"

The yelling suddenly stopped with a slap. A red imprint of Eve's hand was on both of our faces. We looked at her and she sadly cried.

"P-Please..Error...S-stop...This is too much..Error..Overheating...Overheating...Water..  
too much water..."

She was at her limit and we were too. Then we heard a scream from the cliff Aisha fell from.

"KYAAAAA! IT HURTS! KKKYAAAAA!"

I instinctively climbed down the rocks and kept on going till my fingers bled. I didn't stop. My feet finally touched the ground and I looked at Aisha who was grabbing her arm. Her arm was distorted and her eyes were purple again. But she was pale. Like last time. Oh God. Please...Don't die. I lifted her up, bridal-style and ran up the cliff. I got her to Ruben as soon as I could and they treated to her wounds. The results...said she was dead. I knew it. As soon as I touched her cold body all I thought was she was dead. But this was reality.

Elsword...you started it. You should've known what the results were. Especially when you called your love, Aisha, an IT. AND YOU EVEN REPLACED HER! You're such an idiot, Elsword. You're the worst bastard.

So that was what my heart was throbbing for. Love. I loved Aisha. And I killed her.


End file.
